


Training Session

by dreamingthroughwords



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Future Connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords
Summary: Fiora helps Melia learn how to wield her knives.(XBC Femslash Week Day 6 - Dual Wielding)
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, Future Connected takes place one-year after the main games ending, so after Fiora would have her body back, and I searched it and got that so hopefully that is correct, and this takes place in the time between the end and future connected! I just like the idea of Fiora and Melia hanging out together ya know
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you quite sure you trust me with this, Fiora?”

“Don’t be silly! Of course I trust you! C’mon, you got this.”

Melia looks down at the knives in her hands, feeling so otherworldly compared to the comfort of her usual staff and the hum of ether which flows through it. They feel so foreign, and she’s not even sure if she’s holding them correctly.

Though there is not any particular need to fight anymore, except for the rather hostile monsters that still populate the land, both Melia and Fiora still practice with each other, both as a means of spending time together, but also helping Fiora get the feel of her body, now that she is Homs again.

It was hard, the months that Fiora had been in the regeneration chamber, and Melia found herself greatly missing her. She’d sneak in the room, sometimes, reading new findings or just talking out loud to whatever. It was hard, losing her home and her people, and she had nowhere to go except the rebuilt Colony—though she knew Fiora could not hear her, she found comfort in letting all her troubles out to her.

Now that she was back, Melia took great joy in helping Fiora learn to fight again, and it was a good way to get her mind off of everything else.

She’d missed her enthusiasm and bright smile, and it is even grander now than when they’d first met. When she meets Fiora’s expression now, that smile is directed towards her. In return, Fiora wanted to help Melia expand her horizons, and of course Melia was not one to refuse any more chances to learn even more about her.

Looking down at the knives once again, she decides to shift her posture. They still feel wrong but her hold seems a bit more firm.

“Ah, hold on a second,” Fiora says, and she comes up behind Melia. “Do you mind if I show you a little trick? Dual wielding isn’t the easiest, and I have a method that makes it all the more fun!”

Melia blinks, turning her head slightly so that she can look at Fiora from her peripheral vision.

“Yes, I would much appreciate any tips you have for me, Fiora.”

“Great! First of all, loosen your shoulders a bit,” Fiora starts, and Melia had not even realized that she’d been tense.

Shifting her shoulders slightly back, while keeping the rest of her body positioned so the knives in her hands ahead of her, she think it feels a bit less awkward, but not overtly like she is doing it correctly.

Apparently, Fiora thinks the same, because she is met with a laugh. “Here, let me help.”

Warm hands are placed onto Melia’s shoulders, and she feels herself blush. How embarrassing. She should have more tact than this—it is just training, after all.

“Try placing your shoulders like this,” Fiora’s arms are still on her shoulders, and the other girls hands move them slightly back, and Melia will admit this position does feel much more natural.

Before Melia can thank her, Fiora cuts in. “Wow! How have I never noticed how soft your cloak is, Melia. What nice fabric!”

Well, she was not particularly expecting that. “Ah, thank you, Fiora. Yes, it is rather comfortable, and the material was made specifically for both protection and warmth. It actually has a layer between, to protect if something were to hit me in the back.”

“It’s so _soft,_ too!”

“If I am able to find a spare one, I would be more than happy to give one to you.” Melia surprises even herself, with saying this, but she did have several more cloaks, and through the reconstruction efforts, found some of the materials they’d thought were lost, and had been able to make more.

Fiora tightens the grip on her shoulders, and Melia is used to the feeling, now. She rather likes it, she thinks.

“Oh, Melia. Really? I’d love that,” Fiora’s voice sounds so light and happy, and it makes Melia smile, too.

Nodding in response, Melia turns her attention back to the knives in her hands. “Now, what is that trick you were going to show me?”

“Ah! Yes, okay, so you want to hold it like this…I’m going to get a bit closer, if that’s alright?”

“Indeed. Whatever you see is suitable to improve my capabilities.”

Fiora then moves so that she is pressed against Melia’s back, and this is the closest that she’s ever been to anyone, and she is extremely glad that Fiora cannot see her face right now. Then, Fiora places her hands atop Melia’s, wrapping them around her knives.

How can something as simple as a hand send her into such a frenzy? She feels warm and flustered, and quite likes the feel of a hand holding hers.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts, she turns her attention back to the lesson at hand. Fiora grabs her fingers and places them slightly underneath the hilt, but one placed just on top of it, and it already feels better.

“There! This position makes it much easier to flip the knives, and you can constantly adjust your grip in case they slip and there won’t be too much strain.”

“I see. It really does feel much better. Thank you, Fiora.”

“Alright, now give it a shot! Flip the knives so they land back in your hands.”

With that, Fiora lets go, and Melia already feels colder. She furrows her brows, instead of focusing on her confusing feelings, she turns her focus to the knives. It still feels odd, to have weapons in both of her hands, but she does want to try and broaden her horizons.

It’s as if Fiora can sense her hesitation. “It’s okay! It takes a lot of practice. Even I’m a bit rusty, after all this time.”

Melia thinks that is simply untrue, as Fiora seems just as proficient as she was before.

Readying herself, she bends her knees slightly, and before she can hesitate any further, flips the knives in the air.

As she prepares to catch them by the hilt, she grabs onto one of them, but the other escaped her grasp, falling gently on the concrete.

She looks down at the knife, offended by the fact that she did, indeed miss. This was harder than Fiora made it look.

“Perhaps, dual wielding knives are only for the utmost skilled. You really are remarkable with them, Fiora.”

“It’s not like I got this good overnight! C’mon, let’s go back to my house and I’ll cook us some dinner, and we can do this again tomorrow, if you would like?”

The idea that she would be spending more time with Fiora, both learning a new skill and doing something that Fiora cares so deeply about, sounds like something that Melia both needs, and would very much look forward too.

“I’d love nothing more, Fiora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments/kudos are appreciated! I hope you have a lovely day/afternoon/night/morning wherever you are! 
> 
> (Be sure to follow [@XBCFemslash](https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash) on twitter for more amazing works!)


End file.
